deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilik
Kilik ' is one of the main protagonists of Namco's ''Soul ''series of fighting games. First appearing in ''Soulcalibur, he has returned as a starting character for all subsequent games in the series, with the exception of Soulcalibur Legends. Kilik is well known among Soulcalibur fans for his defining practice of rod martial arts. Kilik returns in Soulcalibur V as a mimic character who uses at random the fighting styles used by male characters, as opposed to Elysium, who mimics female styles and Edge Master, who mimics all styles. One method of unlocking him is to defeat him in Arcade mode (setting on Asia route). Another method is by defeating him in the first stage of Legendary Souls mode with any playable character. What lies in his soul is '''Valor. One night, his "sister", Xianglian, visited him as he was deep in thought, and revealed that she had become elected for inheritor of the holy mirror Dvapara-Yuga. But she also divulged the details of a conversation she had overheard: that only two of the treasures still existed at the temple, because the Krita-Yuga had been stolen years ago by her biological father and that the monks had been hiding this the entire time. She had been nominated for the Dvapara-Yuga instead, because she had told the master of the temple that she felt unworthy to inherit the Krita-Yuga, considering her family history, and her selfless reflection was a prominent feature of her inheritance of Dvapara-Yuga. However, the night before the succession ceremony, the Evil Seed down on the temple, and an evil presence overwhelmed the inhabitants Battle vs. Siegfried Schtauffen (by ShaolinTiger86) Kilik is walking towards the steps of the cathedral, looking for Xianghua, when he sees the doors open, revealing Siegfried. Both fighters stop and glare at each other. "Where is Xianghua, what have you done to her?" Kilik asks. Siegfried stood silent for a moment but responded to Kilik's question. "No need to worry about her, she is unconscious after our battle." Siegfried responded. "I will defeat you for what you did to her." Kilik sneered. "I avoided her vitals, making sure not to kill her..." Siegfried began. "But for you, I'll make an exception." Siegfried added as he brandished Requiem. "Trust me, I won't lose!" said Kilik as he brandished Kali Yuga. As both fighters charged at each other, Siegfried swung wildly at Kilik, causing the monk to duck underneath the blow. Siegfried then swipes for Kilik's legs but the monk jumped to avoid the attack. As Kilik looked to find an opening on Siegfried, the knight grabbed him by his collar and gave him a headbutt, causing him to fall backwards. Kilik gets up. he wipes the blood off his nose, holding Kali Yuga firmly. As Siegfried charged to deliver a vertical slash to Kilik, the monk sidestepped and caught him in the ribs and back, sending him flying to the ground. "You're not gonna make this any easier for me, aren't you, monk." snarled Siegfried. "I won't let you underestimate me." Kilik responded. Siegfried charged at Kilik once again but instead of attacking with Requiem, Siegfried dropkicked Kilik, sending him flying into the steps of the cathedral. Siegfried throws Requiem aside and grabs Faust. As Kilik got back up to his feet, Siegfried made his way towards to him, deliver a horizontal slash, sending him flying to the ground. As the Kali Yuga rolled away from Kilik, the monk grabbed Ling Sheng Su Bo, and as Siegfried was about to deliver the fatal blow, Kilik rolled backwards and caught Siegfried with a tricky bo move, hitting Siegfried in the groin. Kilik then returns the favor with a horizontal attack of his own, sending Siegfried flying to the ground, face first. "Had enough?" Kilik asked. "Not even close!" yelled Siegfried. Siegfried regained his posture, and faced Kilik as his eyes started to glow an eerie bright white. His sword, Faust, was now turning into the spirit sword, Soul Calibur, in its Zweihander form. "Let's see how you long you last. I'm very certain Xianghua couldn't" said Siegfried with a smirk. As Siegfried charged at Kilik, the monk used defense to counter every blow but Siegfried was on the aggressive and had Kilik right where he wanted him. "Get Ready!" yelled Siegfried. Siegfried launched Kilik into the air with a vertical slash. As Kilik fell back down to the ground, struggling to get back up, Siegfried then slashes the ground as crystal spikes travel towards Kilik's direction, knocking him out. As Siegfried looked at Kilik encased in a block of ice, the block of ice itself started to collapse around itself, revealing Kilik to have another form of Soul Calibur but in a Bo Staff form. "What? How?!" Siegfried asked. Siegfried, shocked by Kilik's new weapon, tried to finish him off but Kilik's Soul Calibur clashed with Siegfried's. As both fighters struggled to free both of their weapons, Kilik started to channel some evil energy into his Soul Calibur, turning it into a Soul Edge. As both weapons merged, Siegfried was pushed back by this new weapon that was formed by Kilik, Embrace of Souls. Kilik knocks Siegfried back twice and a third time, sending on the ground. "Ling Sheng Su Bo!" yelled Kilik. With the embrace of Souls, Kilik performs his Critical Finisher on Siegfried. "This is the end!" Kilik added as he rendered Siegfried unconscious. Before Kilik headed into the cathedral to get Xianghua, he tells an uncoscious Siegfried "Nothing Personal" as he made his way inside. Winner: Kilik Expert's Opinion The reason why Kilik won this battle was because of his ability and extensive knowledge of the bo staff (and various weapons) but also to channel good and evil energy into the weapons that he uses. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Soul Calibur Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Arena Warriors